Move Like You Stole It
by Veritable-Wasteland
Summary: He reeked of uptight artsy-fartsy. I mean, seriously, what kind of person comes to a Sports Bar to read? But I had to say, he was the sexiest thing I'd seen on the islands in a while. "So," I cleared my throat. "What are you reading there?" AkuRoku One-shot.


A/N: So this is my first AkuRoku fic and I can confidently say it won't be the last. It started as an original short story but somehow, my favorite blonde and redhead took it over.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KH characters mentioned, nor the freaky Shakespeare quotes, nor do I own the lovely song 'Move Like You Stole It' by the very kick ass Ms. ZZ Ward. Her song only inspired this whole freakin' thing. And if you're sitting right now saying: "Who's ZZ Ward?" Stop reading, buy her album, and come back and thank me. ;)

* * *

Move Like You Stole It by T. Michelle

* * *

He was just sitting next to me, his nose shoved deep inside a book. His drink looked pretty much untouched; there was small pool of water gathering around the bottom of his cup. Seriously, who the hell comes to a sports bar to not get drunk, rowdy, loud and watch, oh, I don't know, sports? What fucking degree in Loserdom did you have to have to pull that off? His blond spiky hair fell into his face, the tips of it caressing the edges of the frames of his glasses. He had on those big, black, "trendy" retro glasses. He reeked of artsy-fartsy. You know the kind that goes off and buys an overpriced painting of a single red triangle in the lower left hand corner of the canvas, and then they drone on and on about how it speaks to the existentialism and exploitation so prevalent in society today. Or some bullshit like that.

But I had to say, he was definitely the sexiest bit of ass I've seen on Destiny Islands in a long time. I watched from the corner of my eye as he picked up his glass and brought it to his mouth. I observed the way his lips curled around opening of the cup, the way his tongue rolled out, grasping at the stray droplets of the brown liquid. If you ask me, those drops were the luckiest little nouns in the bar. I smirked; I wondered how well he could hold his whiskey.

"So," I cleared my throat. "What are you reading there?" I asked, sprinkling my tone with nonchalance, as I tilted my head upwards toward the TV above the bar.

He jumped a little, his head shooting up like a rocket. He looked to the right of him, checking to see if I was really speaking to him and adjusted his glasses. He looked at me, then at the book, then back at me. He looked like he had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, the crumbs still around his mouth.

"I-I uh," He sputtered. "Just a book."

I turned to him. So what you're saying is, you have a handful of smut? I thought, the smirk on my face deepening. Maybe, Mr. Artsy, was nothing more than a pervert.

He gave a sheepish smile and lifted the cover of the book from the bar. "Hamlet?" I read aloud.

He was acting like the cops had just caught him with a kilo of coke over Shakespeare? Damn, he really was a fucking nerd.

"Y-yeah, it's kind of my favorite play. I have a thing for stories about fucked up families. That and no one makes double entendres quite like Shakespeare."

Yeah, a full blown artsy nerd, who was also a bit of a freak. Time to pull out the only thing I learned in high school.

"You know there are even more of them in Romeo and Juliet." I replied. He turned to me, interest and surprise scrawled on his features. Didn't think a degenerate looking kid like me knew much did he? Don't let the tattoos under the eyes fool you.

I cleared my throat, sat up, and began to quote.

"Therefore I will push Montague's men from the wall, and thrust his maids to the wall" from the first act, then there's "Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down" you know when Mercutio talks about sex curing love sickness. Oh, then there's my favorite, "Romeo; now art thou what thou art, by art as well as by nature, for this drivelling love is like a great natural, that runs lolling up and down to hide his bauble in a hole." The old stick in a hole joke still hasn't gotten old." I smiled taking a sip of my near empty glass.

He chuckled at me shaking his head.

"Let me guess, that's the only thing that caught your attention in English class?" He had a full blown smile on now, and damn if it wasn't the sexiest thing ever.

"Guilty." I smiled back, holding my hands up.

"Still, it's rather amazing you could recite that from memory." He closed his book now, full attention on me. Oh, hot damn I'm good.

"Eh, I'm a guy of many talents." I grinned confidently, running my hands through my red mane as if I was The Fonz all of a sudden.

He adjusted his glasses again before sticking his hand out. "I'm Roxas."

I took it in my own. "Axel, Got it memorized?" I gave a small wink. His hand was warm and slightly calloused, the smile was still plastered on his face. "So you make it a habit of reading Shakespeare in bars?"

"Only when my brother is back at the house with his boyfriend making it impossible to do anything without making me feel like I need to pressure wash my mind and body with Clorox." He groaned.

"Ahh, the beauty of siblings. Younger or older?"

"Twin." He answered, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"So your twin brother has a boyfriend, how about you? Any girlfriend or anything to speak of?" I asked, using the term 'girlfriend' merely as a formality. He really wasn't fooling anyone with that bow-tie, freshly manicured nails and rainbow wristband. Either that or he was a pretty boy, and God knows I don't need to deal with another one of those. I polished off my drink, internally praying and crossing my fingers that he said no.

He chuckled scornfully at that. "Change girlfriend to boyfriend and you still have a big fat nope. Destiny Islands isn't exactly the best place to find openly gay guys. Everyone wants you to be their dirty little secret." He picked up his drink, taking a giant gulp like he was trying to kill the memories with alcohol. He still hadn't put so much as dent in his glass.

But, oh Hell yeah fucking right! At the single part, the rest of what he said was damned depressing and true as hell. If you didn't know where the scene was, that is. I mentally did a victory dance.

"Well I wouldn't say all of them." I replied, raising a brow suggestively as I called over the bartender.

He nearly choked on an ice cube, and narrowly avoided a spit take as he turned back to me.

"Please don't die at the bar." The bartender butted in as he gave me a refill. "It's bad for business."

Roxas nodded at the bartender embarrassed at his reaction. "S-sorry, it's just you're the only other guy I've met to just admit it like that well, besides me and my brother Sora and his boyfriend."

"Guess you just haven't been looking in all the right places." I winked, throwing back my glass of vanilla rum. The sweeter drinks always went so much quicker, they also hit harder. I felt my entire body get warm as it went down.

He was totally red by now. Oh, this was going much better than I anticipated. Not only that, but I think I liked him red face as opposed to smiling. There was something oddly intoxicating as his face morphed from pink to red, something incredibly hypnotizing about the vulnerability in those blue eyes.

"Y-yeah, guess I haven't." he stuttered, still clearing his throat trying to get it back to its original strength.

I smirked at his reaction. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

He shook his head vehemently. "No, not at all. Throwing me off balance, maybe, but not at all uncomfortable."

"Good."

"So, what about you?"

"Hmm?"I looked up from my now empty cup. The room was getting a little wobbly around the edges. I knew that rum was going to bite me in the ass sooner or later.

"Got anyone special?" The words seemed to rush out of his mouth, his eyes quickly darting to the slightly worn edges of his book.

I smirked I may not make him uncomfortable but I definitely made him nervous. This kid probably didn't score very high in the flirt department, but with a face like that (or was it faces, after chugging that drink it was getting hard to tell) he didn't need to.

"Me? Nah, I'm as single as they come," I looked at him from the corner of my eye, a smirk stretching my lips as I saw his face light up. I had to suppress a laugh as I watched him physically fight himself from doing a victory dance in his chair.

Mr. Artsy and I were more alike than I previously thought, well except for the fact that I could keep my victory dances well contained.

"So what do you say we find a place, that's a little easier on the lungs?" I suggested, slightly nodding my head towards the three burly men smoking at a table to the side of us. They were beginning to look at us sideways. If there was one thing you learned living on these islands, it's when someone notices you don't fit 'the crowd', and wanted to kick your ass for it. And my blood alcohol level wasn't exactly in accordance with the rules of a proper alleyway brawl. Roxas looked and apparently got the same vibe. He nodded and leapt from his stool.

"Wow." I breathed as he stood up, placing the money for the drinks, as well as a tip, on the bar.

He looked himself over with urgency. "What?"

"You're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be." I laughed, nudging his arm as we began to exit the bar. I mean, being 6'2 is obviously going to make me taller than most but this kid was _short_, that stool must have been unbelievably high. He couldn't have been more than about 5'6, and width wise, well let's just say he wasn't too far from being able to wear a single Cheerio as a belt.

He pouted a little at that and I had the greatest urge to grab him and kiss him 'Old Hollywood' style.

"Hey, it's not my fault. My genetics just kind of suck in the height department." He defended himself as we stepped outside. The cool-breeze of the night's air sent a sudden shiver down my spine.

"No need to get your boxers in a bunch, it was just an observation," I laughed again as we began walking down the sidewalk towards the parking lot. "It doesn't change how hot I think you are." I winked at him again, getting the desired shade of red to come creeping to his face.

"So, uh—did you drive here?" he asked, his eyes not quite coming up from the ground.

"Nah, momma always said 'drinking and driving is for those lacking in intellect.' Well, that and 'Axel eat your veggies, there's starving kids in late night infomercials!' But I digress." Roxas gave a breathy chuckle at that. "How about you?"

Roxas nodded before pointing over at a cherry colored Cadillac near the end of the parking lot. Wow, from the looks of it Mr. Artsy definitely had the cash to afford that over-priced triangle painting.

"Nice ride."

He shrugged. "Being the son of a car salesman has its perks I guess."

"Yeah, no kidding," I muttered taking in the beauty of the car, Roxas leaned against it, obviously proud of it, but I could tell by his silence he wasn't exactly the gloating type, which somehow sent him up about 30 more points up the Scoville scale. "I don't think my 'rents would ever trust me with something like this." I sighed as I tore my eyes away from one piece of beauty, to look at another.

He laughed, taking the keys out of his back pocket to unlock the car; he threw his book into the backseat. "How old are you exactly?" he questioned.

"24, but my soul is purely and eternally 16, validated by the amount of 'That's what she said' jokes I have in my repertoire." I replied, taking a place next to him against the car.

My eyes caught sight of the pristine look of his grey Converses as opposed to my own scuffed black and white pair. I couldn't help but wonder just how opposed he would be to us getting his just a little dirty here in the parking lot.

"Just so I know I'm in the clear, there's no chance I'm going to be caught by 'To Catch a Predator' because I'm being hit on by someone who identifies as being 16 right?"

"Well that depends on two things, One, how old are _you_? And two, who says I'm hitting on you?" I chuckled, turning my head a little too fast. I thanked my lucky stars I was already leaning up against something solid.

"One, I'm 21 and Two, I certainly hope you are because I was definitely mulling over the idea of returning the favor." He looked up at me with an air of mischievousness, his voice taking on a much huskier tone than before, and damn if it didn't send the right amount of shivers up my spine. I turned to him, my bottom lip caught between my teeth. Looked like Mr. Artsy here knew a little more than I thought he did. But still not more than me.

I pushed myself up from the car and placed an arm on either side of him, my face getting dangerously close to his. I fought to keep from laughing at how comically wide his eyes got as I moved.

"Is that right?" I whispered, my forehead touching his. He just looked back at me, that red hue creeping up on his cheeks again. He recovered a little quicker than before this time. His eyes settled on mine, with an excited determined look.

"Indeed it is."

Before things could progress anymore, the sound of footsteps started to become progressively louder. Roxas looked up, his face dropping.

"Oh, hell."

I spun around to see the burly men plus three more from before were approaching. They had devious looks of varying degrees on each of their faces. Oh fuckity fuck. Roxas and I exchanged looks, before we hopped into his car, as soon as he sat in his seat, the engine roared to life and we pulled off like a rocket. I rolled down the window giving our would-be assailants a nice look at my middle finger, (my way of letting them know just how I felt about their timing) as we shot out of the parking lot at no less than 60 mph.

"For someone wearing such Urkel-like glasses, you sure can haul this piece of machinery." I laughed.

"Yeah, and for someone with such recognizable features, you sure don't have a problem leaving a group of steroid junkies with a bang." He shot back nearly giggling like a school girl.

"Oh, Roxy, you don't even know how much of a bang I can create."

"That's what he said." Roxas smirked as we pulled up to a red light.

Oh, this kid had just captured my heart with no more than four words. I looked over at him, matching his grin. I looked out the window past him, trying to determine where we had just wound up. As soon as I was able to figure out what street we were on I knew exactly where I wanted to take him next.

"Hey, make a right here."

"Huh?"

"It's a surprise, but trust me, it's one you're going to love"

Roxas looked over at me, wariness evident behind his black frames. He shrugged and turned on his blinkers and followed my directions until we reached street that was relatively empty sans a large building with the words '100 Acre Wood'. My favorite haunt.

Roxas turned to me, stopping the car before we even pulled in, giving me a total side eye. "You've gotta be kidding me with this name."

How'd I know he was going to say that?

"Oh, believe me sir, I kid you not."

Roxas let out a slight laugh, which to me, erred more on the side of a sigh, as he parked the car in a spot closest to the street. I kept myself from snickering. He was planning a quick getaway now, but I was sure if Mr. Artsy spent five seconds in this place, he'd never want to leave.

We got out and walked up to the place the bass of the music pounding the ground so hard you could nearly see the gravel jump. Demyx was definitely on the ones and twos tonight.

"How have I never heard of this place before?" Roxas gasped as we stepped inside.

The first time to this place is a lot to take in, especially when it was as packed as it was tonight. The 100 Acre Wood was a place where you could find all kinds. Drinks slinging from each end of the bar and the dance floor was always packed. There were guys dancing with guys, girls dancing with girls, and every now and then a guy dances with a girl, or so it would seem. And don't even get me started on the abundance of neon-signs and posters that'd make a veteran hooker blush.

I slung my arm around Roxas' shoulder and pulled him closer to me. "This, my friend, is Destiny Island's best kept secret."

The awe on his face slowly began to mix with something that could only be described as pure joy.

"Oh, look out everyone! Axel's in the house!" Demyx's voice boomed over the speakers, causing a break in the music and Roxas to jump about 12 feet into the air. Everyone in the place turned around to us and greeted me with a collective "Heeeyyy Ax!" I smiled and gave my best princess wave and bow.

"So, you're a regular here huh?" Roxas smiled slyly up at me, still seemingly taking in the atmosphere of the place.

"Who, me? Nah, I'm just a celebrity by my own right." I joked, nudging Mr. Artsy in the arm. Before we could move any further we were accosted by a strange mass of pale blonde hair.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing about your hair, and really you should fire your stylist, man." I joked, pushing Demyx back as he jumped on me. The guy was really no different than a puppy, energy wise. "And shouldn't you be in the DJ Booth, how the hell did you get down here so fast?"

"I'm magical, you didn't know?"

"Yeah Dem, you're a regular fairy alright." I rolled my eyes.

It didn't take long for Demyx to look over and spot the, still slightly dazed looking, kid beside me. I could see the interest paint his features and I watched as he made some suggestive eyebrow movements at me, his eyes darting from me to Roxas and back, about four times. I inwardly sighed at him and his obviousness. I loved Demyx like a brother and all but he was about as subtle as a drag queen walking into a church on Sunday wearing a cape and vampire fangs.

"So who is this?"

Roxas stepped from up under me and stuck his hand out towards Demyx.

"I'm Roxas, and if you're wondering, which I can tell you are, yes, I came with Axel."

Demyx and I smirked. The more the night wore on the more moxie this kid gained and damn, if I didn't like it.

"Demyx. I like your spunk kid. And trust me, you're going to need it if you're going to be hanging with Axel."

Roxas looked back at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. "I've noticed. This guy has definitely had me on my toes so far."

I shrugged my shoulders "What can I say? I'm a lot to handle."

"Yeah, like a two year old on a playground." Demyx laughed. I glared at him and flicked his ear.

"Don't you have some work to be doing? Zex is only going to cover for you for so long." I gestured up towards the DJ booth. Demyx turned, still pouting and tending to his ear.

Zexion had been boring holes into the back of Demyx's head with a look that said 'you have five seconds 'til I crack you over the head with some vinyl.' For someone who like to act anti-social, he definitely had a way of keeping Demyx from intruding upon my dates. Or maybe that was just his jealousy showing. It was hard to tell with that one. Demyx looked back sheepishly and excused himself from us before scampering back to where he belonged.

"Well, he certainly is an interesting character." Roxas chuckled, adjusting his glasses.

I returned the chuckle, shaking my head. "Oh, Roxy, you don't know the half of it."

Roxas moved and turned to face me head on, crossing his arms contradicting the movements with the light blush that dusted his cheeks. Some of the amusement in his eyes was replaced with bits of that fire he had earlier in the bar parking lot. I quickly found myself loving this expression, and wondering how many times I could duplicate it.

"You've called me Roxy twice tonight, have I earned a nickname already?"

I took two steps towards him before I cupped his chin in my hand and leaned in close, before I knew I had even done it. The rum from earlier once again controlling my actions. "Depends on how much you like it."

Goosebumps crept along my arm as his eyes fluttered closed for a second, a shiver obviously trailing down his body. My eyes traced the lines of his lips as they began to move.

"I like it a lot."

I gave a small smile as his eyes finally made their way back to mine. There was something about the look in his eyes that inspired some very dirty thoughts, thoughts that if he were just anyone else I'd just act, but this kid, I- I just… I haven't even known him for more than four hours and he had me stammering in my fucking head. I took my free hand and led him further into the club, grinning at the small pout on his face. Eager little thing. He pointed towards the bar, obviously fascinated at the way the bartenders flipped the bottles in the air and around their various limbs. I shook my head at his child-like excitement before dragging him over and plopping down in front of Xion. She beamed at us as she slid a Vodka Red Bull down the bar.

"Hey there Ax! I was wondering if I was going to see you tonight."

"Yeah, I would have been here earlier but I got tied up." I replied, nudging Roxas, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault you decided to strike up a conversation with the nerd at the bar." He nudged me back.

Xion looked at the two of us with a raised eyebrow, before giving me a knowing smile and turning back to the glass she had begun cleaning. I looked at her with my own eyebrow raised, but mine in confusion. I didn't call Xion my best friend for no reason; she had this freaky premonition thing she did, always knowing things about me, or what I would do, before I did. What the hell had she figured out this time?

She quickly finished cleaning the glass before turning to Roxas. "I'm Xion, Ax's best friend." She extended her hand after hastily drying it on a towel. Roxas shook her hand, returning her grin.

"I'm Roxas, Axel's victim for the night."

I gasped dramatically, putting on my best impersonation of innocence. "Victim? Now what have I done to make you feel like a victim."

Roxas looked at me with a 'You're kidding me, right' expression. I continued pouting, as Xion laughed.

"Yeah, I'd be careful with this one if I were you. Don't let those looks fool you, he may look like a grown man, but really, he's nothing more than a big kid, and the world is his Toys 'R Us." She sneered playfully as she turned to pair of customers beside us, taking their order for two Cherry Hookers. I saw Roxas's face twist into something that could only be defined as utter horror, as he turned in a panic, looking around the place. I couldn't hold in the laugh this time.

This kid had better facial expressions than the guy that plays Ron Weasley.

"Relax, it's just the name of a drink." I patted him on the back, when I finally got my case of the giggles in check.

"I-I knew that." He stammered while turning the darkest shade of red I had seen on him yet. Someone obviously didn't get out much.

"You really think I'd lead you to a place like that?" I wheezed, still trying to recover my voice.

"With the kind of name this place has, who the hell knows what to expect." He muttered, as he conjured up a pout.

Before I could reply, Xion had joined us again.

"So, is there anything I can get you guys?"

"I don't know about Blondie here, but I'll have my usual." I grinned at the glare Roxas gave me. Guess the name 'Blondie' didn't get the same kind of critical acclaim that 'Roxy" did.

"Actually, I'll have what he's having."

I looked over at him in surprise. "Don't you have to drive home?"

He shrugged. "I could actually just walk home from here if I need to. I only live about two blocks away, hence why I was so surprised that this place even existed."

"Really? So what you're saying is, we're practically neighbors?" I questioned. Xion had stopped moving for a second, her eyes doing that little dance again, and Roxas looked at me with interest. "I live just around the corner from here."

Roxas stared at me blankly as he processed that little tidbit of information. He opened his mouth to respond just as Xion placed our drinks in front of us.

"Two Screaming Orgasms." She announced, dropping the drinks with a clink.

Roxas stared at the drinks, then at me, then the drinks again. "You're kidding right?"

"Not at all." I snickered, proudly puffing out my chest as I picked up one of the glasses.

"You really are a sketchy character." He sighed, taking his own drink in his hand.

"I really am a sexy character? Oh, well thank you." I smirked, as I took a sip. I looked over just in time to see him staring at me with an incredulous smile.

As the night went on, we went through about two more of those, keeping the banter and laughter going. Xion joined in whenever the flock of customers cooled down. Any outsider looking in probably would have thought we'd known each other for years. I had to admit, it was strange how well we all just clicked. Usually, Xion gave the guys I brought in the cold shoulder and a mechanical smile, but not this time. I couldn't help but continue to wonder what she knew, that I didn't.

It was nearly midnight when the drinks from earlier, as well as the three I'd recently taken in, had caused me to nearly forget how to use a stool correctly. I raised my hand signaling over Xion, who just gave me a side-eyed expression before turning me down.

"No way you old drunk, you're cut off." She responded. As a display of my extreme maturity I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well, someone went from 16 to 6." Roxas hiccupped. I looked over at the Blue Eyed wonder, his bowtie had disappeared, his already messy blond spikes, even more disheveled than before.

"Oh hush." I turned giving him the same treatment Xion had just received. All my witty banter had apparently gone down along with drink number 3. Xion chuckled as she rushed off to tend to a rather large group that had materialized at the bar.

As soon as she had fluttered off, I heard a driving guitar beat that made me perk up.

"You h-hear that?" I whispered. Roxas looked at me, his eyes nearly crossed.

"What?" He questioned as a low hum vibrated through the floor. Instead of replying, I wobbled to the edge of my seat, wrapping my hand around Roxas' wrist.

"The magic that is ZZ Ward." I replied. He stared at me confused and slightly cross-eyed as I began singing along. His eyes flickered closed, soaking in each word as the woman described her pursuit of a man with glasses, bow-tie, and just how bad she wanted him and hell, if I couldn't relate.

Roxas' changed from impressed and amused to a look that was nothing short of dumbstruck. He stared at me and I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not, but he had that look in his eyes again.

"You're kidding me right?" He breathed, as his hands moved towards his glasses. It took me a second before I realized what he meant. I looked up at Demyx who was giving me those suggestive eyebrows again, as ZZ went into the bridge of the song. I could feel the goosebumps litter his skin as she sang about how she wanted 'tires to grip that street'.

Fuck it. Was it my fault this song knew exactly what I was thinking? Hell no. I moved in closer and began singing directly in Roxas' ear; I could literally hear his breath catch in throat.

Before I could even finish the chorus, Roxas had moved back from me, looked me in the eye for no more than a millisecond before he pushed our lips together. I could taste every drip of Vodka, Irish cream and coffee liqueur as I returned the kiss. And damn, if this kiss wasn't more than I had expected it to be. My hand dropped from his wrist, making its way to his crown of golden blonde hair. He pulled back as ZZ dove into the second verse.

I smirked as he just stared at me, apparently finally registering with his mind what his body had just done.

"You know," I began very aware of the husky tone my voice had taken acquired, moving in and closing the much-too-wide space between us. "I don't think we should disobey the song, it's been so right so far."

He smirked back, before grabbing my hand and pulling me off the stool, I laughed as I narrowly avoided kissing the floor.

Remember kids, speed and drunkenness are not your friends.

We all but bulldozed everyone in the club over as we made our way to the exit. As soon as we were outside and around the corner away from prying eyes, I pinned him to the wall, my lips eagerly overtaking his. One of my hands entangled in his belt loops, the other back in his hair, one of his arms had looped around my neck, pulling me down. Our tongue's fighting for dominance, I called a truce as my mouth left his, traveling down his jaw line until they reached his neck.

"Holy shit." He groaned, as the bridge of the song played, the bass of it sending harmonious vibrations through our bodies.

"My place? Or the back seat?" I half-joked into his ear. Seriously, I was all for the backseat, it was so much fucking closer than the three minutes it would take to get to my apartment. I returned my attention to his neck.

"Y-Your place." He answered.

I pouted for all of a second before I grabbed his hand and led him down the street in the direction of my place. We walked in a hurried silence and as soon as I unlocked the door, he was on me like white on rice. He yanked the collar of my shirt, pulling me down and smashing his lips into mine in a sloppy, but hot as hell kiss. My hand found his belt, skillfully undoing it and whipping it from its loops, loving the sound the material made against the denim. I took it and draped it around the back of his neck, smirking as I led him into my bedroom. I kicked the door closed as hands found a place on his hips pulling him in for another kiss, this time he deviated from my lips, his tongue trailing from my collarbone to my jaw.

"Fucking hell." I gasped, his hands fumbling on with the underside of my shirt. My hands explored the emerging bulge between his legs as he finally pulled my shirt over my head. He let out a hot gasp of breath against my neck, and my goose bumps from earlier returned. I took the moment to catch his lips in a kiss, biting down on his bottom lip. He let out a small moan, as I went back to his neck, biting and sucking fully determined to leave at least three hickies in various places before the night – or morning, or what the hell ever it was, was over. I began unbuttoning his shirt, quite surprised at the dexterity my drunken ass still had.

"Can I be honest?" Roxas whispered, obviously incapable of anything louder at the moment.

I felt my entire body shiver under the vibrations that rumbled through his throat. "Good a time as any." I gasped, refusing to turn my attention from his neck

"I've been thinking about this as soon as you first spoke to me in the bar." I chuckled, before we both fell back onto my bed.

"It's funny you should say that," I paused, unable to keep my lips off of him. "If the Big 'N Burly crew hadn't showed, I would have taken you in the parking lot." I grinned, saying the last few words while my lips were still attached to his.

He let out a mixture of a laugh and gasp, as my hand trailed up his inner thigh, towards the button on his jeans.

"And just so you know, these are coming off, now."

Roxas laughed, his own hands beginning to clumsily pry at the button of my jeans. It wasn't long before every article of clothing had be shed. His hazy blue eyes, staring right up into my green ones. Time didn't mean a damn thing anymore and the only thing I wished for, as we finally merged into one being, was that this melding of shaky breaths, gasps and moans would last forever.

Soon after making that wish, however, I realized just how unrealistic it was. Fatigue and the promise of a climax had finally caught up with both of us. As the edges of my vision began to blur even more than it already was, Roxas reached up, pulling my head down to his own, catching my lips into a kiss unlike any of the others we'd shared. While the others seemed greedy and desperate, this one was sweet but no less passionate. At that moment, I finally understood what Xion had been smiling about. The end came in a warm blinding light that nearly made me forget how to breathe.

The next morning, my alarm clock, being the asshole it was, blared promptly at 7 mother lovin' am.

"What kind of fuckery…?" I cursed, as I grabbed the thing and tossed it onto the floor causing the batteries to pop out. There was a definite reason behind me not replacing the battery cover on things. I turned over away from the window, only to be met with something just as bright and startling. I blinked against the pounding headache and churning of my stomach until things finally began to register. So, the reason there's was a hand wrapped around my waist, wasn't because I morphed into Squidward overnight.

Both relieving and slightly disappointing.

In spite of everything common sense told me not to do, I lifted my head and hand (head, bad idea, hand, not so bad.) and ran it through the mass of golden bedhead beside me. Roxas shifted a little before letting out, what I can only define as a surprised squeak, followed by a pain-induced groan. He slowly peeked out from up under the covers.

"Oh god, how many of those Screaming Orgasms did you let me have?" He mumbled, rubbing at his temple as if he could massage the pain away.

"Just one. Unless you mean the drink, then about 3 or four, I'm not exactly sure." I cracked a smile as he glared at me, going back under the sheets. "Oh, come on, you walked right into that one." I defended myself.

We lay in silence for a couple minutes. My eyes had unknowingly closed again, when I felt movement on my left. I opened one of my eyes and looked over to see Roxas moving closer, holding onto me tighter.

"Hey." His voice was soft and slightly muffled under the sheets.

"Hmm?" I replied, my own hand traveling to its favorite place at the crown of his head.

"I-I wasn't- I mean- this wasn't just a one time thing right?" He looked out at me, his eyes wide and blue and looking more fragile than I'd them so far. Suddenly, his words from last night began to echo in my head.

'_Everyone wants you to be their dirty little secret.'_

I moved the sheets from his face, and closed in, reciprocating that last soft kiss from before.

"Hell no." I whispered against his lips, my hands playing in his hair. I'd have to be a fucking nut-job to give up something like this. Even thought we'd only known each other a night, this was the realest thing I'd experienced in years and I wasn't letting my new little Artsy, Shakespeare-reading, Cadillac-driving, Super Nerd, go any damn where.

He let out a content sigh. "Good," he whispered, resting his head against mine. "Because I could get used to this, minus the cranium splitting headache, that is."

I chuckled a little, as he lifted himself a little trying to untangle himself from the sheets a little, giving me a perfect view of the hickies on his neck.

"Whoa," I breathed, reaching out for a particularly large one on his collarbone. "That's a lot bigger than I thought it would be."

Roxas grinned, settling back down against me. "That's what he said."

I blinked at him, before playfully poking him in the ribs and pulling him towards me for another kiss. Yeah, this little smart ass wasn't going any damn where.

* * *

A/N: And that's my story! I hope you guys liked it, because this is definitely my favorite thing I have ever written in the history of my life…. Maybe an exaggeration, but I still loved writing it. Tell me what you think, be it good, bad or constructive via PM or review. (And seriously check out ZZ Ward! Girl's amazing.)

EDIT: If you've read this before, yes, there were song lyrics... Now, they're gone.

- 2012


End file.
